User blog:MultiSuperVids/Hurt/Heal ERB Wiki FULL Version (w Trolls)
=NO MORE HEALING= Building off of AwesomeGamer's ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal blog, (Also Hawk's ERB Hurt/Heal) I've made a version with hopefully all regulars and trolls on the wiki. If I missed anyone, tell me in the comments. You all know the rules. Starting with 8 lives. Days Passed: 99 Updated Last: Posk: Kill Night Winner Loygansono55 Dead (55) Devilishmind of fun (Day 2 by AwesomeGamer) Achievement: Devil Went Down To Wikia 723tbone (Day 6 by Stofferex) Achievement: Never Boned Penis Crusher 9000 BITCH (Day 6 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Family Jewels ParoThese (Day 6 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: ParoDEEZ Nuts George W Bush the Third (Day 6 by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Appreciated Assassination Creepybacon (Day 7 by Sierrastalker) Achievement: The Smell of Ban in the Mornin' TMC794 (Day 8 by J1coupe) Achievement: Lil' Brother -Top 50 Contestants: WoodenHornets (Day 10 by Captain Warrior) Achievement: Smoking Gun TheSteelerNation2 (Day 12 by 723tbone) Achievement: He crais nao ;-; Utter Noob (Day 12 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Non-Fictional Threat Hippie Rat (Day 13 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Extermination Maaaan Bubbyaustin (Day 16 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Erased from History SamisFusion (Day 17 by Laboratory Tuxedo) Achievement: De-Fused Samis ClassicalExpendable (Day 17 by NightHawk9001) Achievement: By The Power Invested In Me... Teddyfail (Day 17 by Patts9009) Achievement: Killed The "Grisly" MrPatrickRuler (Day 18 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: No, mayo is NOT an instument Capcomfan (Day 19 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: Hadouken! --Top 40 Contestants: LuigiGuy: (Day 20 by Patts9009) Achievement: Out of Coins Cacola: (Day 28 by J1coupe) Achievement: Bass Dropped *That* Much Too Far Rapbattlefanatic: (Day 28 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: Nothing but a Skeleton Justinbuckner98: (Day 30 by Lasse200) Achievement: Kicked the Bucketner Dragonsblood23: (Day 33 by J1coupe) Achievement: Banjo-Kaboomie IssacNewton98: (Day 37 by NightHawk9001) Achievement: What Heals up, Hurts back down Tkwarrior: (Day 49 by J1coupe) Achievement: T-KO! LakuitaBro01: (Day 50 by Patts9009) Achievement: Met with a terrible fate... Ynkrdlevin17: (Day 53 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: 8 Hurts, Yerrrrrrr Out! JacobSZ: (Day 56 by J1coupe) Achievement: That'll give you Something To Think About ---Top 30 Contestants: BasaltWolfED145R5: (Day 56 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Stadium Out! AnimaShaun: (Day 56 by Firebrand794) Achievement: Shaun of The Dead Lasse200: (Day 57 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Danish Pride RespectthePixelette: (Day 58 by Meatholl) Achievement: Wedding turned to Funeral YouTubeKorea: (Day 58 by Lasse200) Achievement: Got stuck on the North Side TheEyeOfAllEyes: (Day 59 by BackToTheFutrama86) Achievement: R.Eye.P Scrawland Scibblescratch: (Day 60 by Lasse200) Achievement: Kicked out with Scibbles and Scratches FlareBlitz47: (Day 61 by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Lights Out MultiSuperVids: (Day 62 by Sierrastalker) Achievement: Taste of his own Medicine CrimsonLabTuxV2: (Day 62 by Scrawland Scribblescatch) Achievement: Stained my favorite Tux TOP 20 CONTESTANTS: AwesomeGamer: (Day 65 by Left 4 Speed) Achievement: Game Over DexterMaximus: (Day 67 by Loygansono55) Achievement: We dared him to drive Meatholl: (Day 69 by J1coupe) Achievement: Served Dead Meat Captain Warrior: (Day 71 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievment: From the Iron Man to the Iron Can Tesla Man: (Day 72 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Tesla, Nikola, Impeccably Dead TOP 15 CONTESTANTS: RespectthePixel35.1: (Day 73 by DexterMaximus) Achievement: RIP RTP ShoopDaKev: (Day 73 by Negative Four) Achievement: DEADpool Patts9009: (Day 75 by DexterMaximus) Achievement: Overruled! Wachowman: (Day 76 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Squashed by the bad grammar hammer Firebrand794: (Day 77 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Extinguished TOP 10 CONTESTANTS: V0DeusEstDominiMei: (Day 78 by Loygan) Achievement: Killed in the Nick of time MrAwesome300: (Day 79 by LeonardoMireles) Achievement: Not so Awesome after all Stofferex: (Day 87 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: JÄVLA AMERIKANARE! Mrpietcaptain: (Day 88 by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Walked the Plank Four4: (Day 89 by BackToTheFuturama) Achievement: Outnumbered TOP 5 CONTESTANTS: J1Coupe - (Day ??? by Captain Warrior) Achievement: A Hurt a day keeps the Doctor away BackToTheFuturama86 (Day ??? by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Blast from the Past Sierrastalker (Day 98 by backToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Sierra Later NightHawk9001 (Day 99 by Poskitch) Achievement: Night, Night! Kilstreaks AwesomeGamer- 1: Devilshmind of fun Stofferex- 1: 723tbone BackToTheFuturama86- 6: Penis Crusher 9000 BITCH, Hippie Rat, Bubbyaustin, TheEyesOfAllEyes, Four4, Sierrastalker Mrpietcaptain- 5: ParoThese, Capcomfan, Rapbattlefanatic, Ynkrdlevin17, Captain Warrior TheEyeOfAllEyes- 4: George W Bush the Third, FlareBlitz47, Mrpietcaptain, BackToTheFuturama86 Sierrastalker- 2: Creepybacon, MultiSuperVids J1coupe- 6: TMC794, Cacola, Dragonsblood23, Tkwarrior, JacobSZ, Meatholl Captain Warrior- 2: WoodenHornets, J1coupe 723tbone- 1: TheSteelerNation2 Scrawland Scribblescratch- 9: Utter Noob, MrPatrickRuler, BasaltWolfED145R5, Lasse200, CrimsonLabTuxV2, Tesla Man, Wachowman, Firebrand794, Stofferex CrimsonLabTuxV2- 1: SamisFusion NightHawk9001- 2: ClassicalExpendable, IssacNewton98 Patts9009- 3: Teddyfail, LuigiGuy, LakuitaBro01 Lasse200- 3: Justinbuckner98, YouTubeKorea, Scrawland Scribblescratch Firebrand794- 1: AnimaShaun Meatholl- 1: RespectthePixelette Left 4 speed- 1: AwesomeGamer Loygansono55- 2: DexterMaximus, V0DeusEstDominiMei DexterMaximus- 2: RespectthePixel35.1, Patts9009 Negative Four- 1: ShoopDaKev LeonardoMireles- 1: MrAwesome300 Poskitch- 1: NightHawk9001